


famous last words

by wiselyandslow



Series: fnl drabbles [1]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselyandslow/pseuds/wiselyandslow
Summary: Becky’s mom never really told her she loved her much growing up. And her dad, well, he never said much of anything.
Relationships: Luke Cafferty/Becky Sproles
Series: fnl drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	famous last words

Becky’s mom never really told her she loved her much growing up. And her dad, well, he never said much of anything. 

Becky knows they’re just words. But it would be kind of nice to hear them once in a while. It’s why she’s so inclined to rattle off the phrase herself. She thinks maybe if she doesn’t say it to other people she’ll forget what it sounds like. 

So, she says it. To the customer service lady on the phone who helps her get the TV up and running again; to her lab partner Hannah who makes her laugh with her impressions of Mr. Gomez; to Tim Riggins, desperately, even though she knows it’s a lost cause. 

She says it because she thinks that if she loves people they’ll finally love her back. But when she meets Luke, the words suddenly feel trapped—stuck in her throat for the time being. But there. God, they’re there. They’re burning up her vocal cords fighting to get out, to be known. But there’s something else too. 

This feeling like she doesn’t want to waste it. Like—she actually _does_ love someone this time, except she’s used the words so much, on so many people who didn’t deserve them, that they mean nothing to her. 

They’d look cheap on the one person they should’ve fit perfectly on. 

The thing is, she can’t tell him she loves him because it wouldn’t be enough. 

And they’ve been together for months when she finally realizes it’s a shit excuse that doesn’t make sense. It’s the dead of summer and he’s just told her a few days ago he’s going to join the Army, like actually do it, he wasn’t joking. They’re sitting on the steps of his porch, shoulders touching. She’s imagining him getting blown up while she does algebra homework totally oblivious.

“Don’t go,” she chokes out, looking over at him. “I love you.” 

She’s glad she’s said it. It feels right coming out of her mouth. But she hates herself for waiting until this moment. It should’ve been said so many days ago, in the rain. She would have said it and he would have kissed her silly and it would’ve been a happy moment. 

But instead he says, “you know I have to.” 

“But I love you.” 

“I know,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading<3


End file.
